


Mellifluous

by woa



Series: Serous [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Other, Van Days, genderfluid!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>continuing from first story Serous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellifluous

Tour was difficult.

Or not difficult, but different.

4 young adults- 2 still teenagers- stuck in a van.

Smelly in a way only hormone filled ~~boys~~ could be.

3 boys and one who was only biologically male.

The shows were what kept Patrick going.

Also the freedom and acceptance.

On the road Patrick was free to be who they were.

Patrick wasn’t he, they weren't their mother’s son.

And they could be themselves.

Pete, Joe, and Andy were the best friends ever.

Pete had bought them their own makeup, to match their pale skin tone and to “bring out your eyes, ‘tricky.”

Joe had - on certain days- helped them arrange their hair in small shiny clips.

And Andy- tough, muscular, tattooed Andy- had gone with them to a series of thrift stores and glared at anyone to comment on the ‘ _feminine_ ’ clothes Patrick picked out and tried on.

Patrick swore they loved their band more than themselves (they were wrong) and maybe even more than music.

But touring was strange, difficult, weird.

For all 4 of them.

The van wasn’t very big and it was uncomfortable, especially after hours and hours on the road.

Tired and grumpy the 4 fought.

But never- **never ever** \- about Patrick’s gender identity.

Or well, there were a few times where Pete or Joe or even Andy asked them why didn’t dress like who they were and felt like on stage or even to an interview.

Patrick always argued that they still were trying to get signed and a fan base and no one wants a cross dressing guy.

To which Patrick was told to kindly shut up and that that wasn’t true and to stop thinking like that.

But it wasn’t the guys fault that they felt like they were wrong.

Everyday there was a reminder of how they weren’t who they were- or at least no one saw them as such.

Everytime they called home their mom would gush and fret and worry about her **son**.

The media called them ‘he’ and ‘him’ (along with other more hurtful things.)

They never had a girlfriend (or boyfriend or anyone) because they hadn’t told anyone outside the band about their gender identity.

Genderfluid.

Or what pronouns they prefered.

_They/them/theirs_ usually but on certain days _he/him/his_ or _ she/her(s)_.

But the guys had girlfriends, or hookups and sometimes they were jealous.

Sometimes of the guys and other time the girls.

Mostly just of the connection between the two parties.

They loved when Pete had a semi-steady girlfriend, because his face would light up and he was happy and when Joe started dating Maria he smoked less and wasn’t as grumpy and Andy was more open with his witty retorts and general nerdiness when he was getting laid frequently.

It wasn’t that Patrick was unhappy.

Most times they were really just awestruck and anxious.

They were still trying to wrap their head around the fact that they were in a band and friends with Pete fucking Wentz and Andy Mother of God Hurley and Joe Trohman- praise jesus.

And they were singing- before Joe and Pete they always thought their voice was horrible.

In fact Patrick didn’t really feel like they were missing anything by not having girl/boyfriend on tour or at all.

Especially after they all got signed and had a bus with separate bunks.

They didn’t want- and were disgusted- when they accidentally heard the guys jerk off or hooking up.

They didn’t care that they didn’t do that stuff.

They had music.

That’s all they wanted in life.


End file.
